


Explanations

by Gelsey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek demands an explanation from an all-too-familiar Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

“I demand an explanation.” Sarek interposed himself neatly in front of the older Vulcan’s path, impeding his forward progress. The hot winds of their new planet whipped around them, half-familiar and cuttingly bittersweet.

The Vulcan, of course, looked unsurprised, though something about the tilt of his head made Sarek think that the imposter was… resigned to this meeting. “An explanation, honored Sarek?” The voice was both familiar and not, as were the eyes, as was the man. And apparently resignation did not mean that this was to be made easy.

“You know of what I speak, _Selek_. Humble cousin, descendant of T’Pal and Sessek.” Though Vulcans did not believe in sarcasm, the statement was weighty and pointed.

“Ah, yes.” A wealth of meaning lay in the simple exhalation. There was practically emotion in those brown eyes.

“You cannot be my distant cousin, for you are now older than myself, far older than you should be from that time I saw you long ago, when my son was but a boy. When you saved him from the desert and his emotions. I demand a logical explanation.”

It seemed to Sarek like his son’s impromptu kahs-wan had only just happened and yet that it had happened a lifetime ago. So much had happened since Spock was ten years old. So much lost, and yet, some gained as well.

The one who called himself Selek stared for a long moment, obviously considering his words carefully. “After recent events, the answer should present itself to one as intelligent as you.”

It was hard for Sarek to reconcile the words and his suspicions, for they sounded in his mind like so much fluff and impossible conjecture. In sooth, his planet’s destruction brought the information that time travel was possible from theory into the realm of proven fact. Sometimes, though, intelligent thought did not make it any easier to believe on a fundamental level, even in a Vulcan.

“In my time, my reality,” the old Vulcan said softly, seeming to take pity on him, “there was a time when I had no other choice than to step through a time device in order to save myself and my place in my timeline.” He fell silent for a moment. “It was an honor to know you as an adult to an adult, even if briefly, then. Just as it is now, Father.”

The one known as Selek, formerly known as Spock, sometimes named Spock Prime, clasped his other-self’s father’s shoulder briefly, the touch conveying respect-love-sadness. His dark, human eyes were expressive and full of the same emotions, but a small smile tipped up the very corners of his lips.

A pang, slight but quickly controlled, resounded in Sarek. At one time, such a show of emotion from his son (or even the man who was his son in another reality) would have bothered him, but there was a calm and peaceful mien to Selek, a balance that his in-this-reality son had yet to achieve. It gave him hope that his son might yet find his own balance.

“Perhaps,” Sarek eventually ventured to say, “we can discuss the vagaries of time over a meal.”

“Or two,” said Selek-Spock dryly. “Talking of time often takes much time.”

Selek inclined his head in acceptance and stepped out of the other’s path. As his son—was that an appropriate appellation for one from another time and so much older?—passed, he could not help being grateful for the chance to get to know him.

And for the knowledge that his grief had not driven him crazy. After seeing the other Vulcan, he had wondered if his mind had taken leave from his body…

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 97. Spock Prime and Sarek, explanation.
> 
> This references the episode of the animated series called _Yesteryear_ , where the Enterprise is on a mission to the Time Planet and Spock has to go back to save his younger self from death.


End file.
